World 5-2 (Super Mario Bros.)
World 5-2 is the second level of World 5 in Super Mario Bros. and its remakes Super Mario All-Stars and Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. Layout The player begins near a short flight of steps, featuring a Turtle Cannon at the top. After it is a Koopa Troopa and a springboard, followed by two rows of Brick Blocks. The block on the far right contains a power-up. A Koopa Paratroopa is then encountered, along with a Hammer Brother on a small flight of stairs. What follows is a Warp Pipe containing a Piranha Plant. This pipe leads to a secret underwater area, where the player will encounter some Bloobers and Cheep-Cheeps, and collect some coins. There are also two downward moving lifts that can push the player down into the pits if the player is not careful. Back on the original path, following after the Warp Pipe is another flight of steps with two Little Goombas, followed by a pit before another stone structure. On the next stretch of land is another Hammer Brother on top of a row of five ? Blocks. Right next to these blocks is a Hidden Block containing a coin. This will help the player reach another block high up in a row of three Brick Blocks, with two coins on top of the second two. The first block contains a beanstalk leading to Coin Heaven. Following the original path, shortly following the beanstalk are three more Brick Blocks below, with two coins below. A bigger pit lies right here, followed by a stretch of land, where the player will encounter another Turtle Cannon and a Koopa Paratroopa. Ahead is a Piranha Plant inside the exit pipe from the underwater area, followed by two long rows of Brick Blocks with two Hammer Brothers. The right-most block in the top row contains a Starman. Following this is a small pit, coming before a shorter stretch of land with a three-block pillar on its left end. Three Buzzy Beetles are encountered here, followed by two Brick Block so close to the ground, the player (should they be Super Mario), must slide underneath by crouching. The first block contains a coin, while the second one contains a power-up. A very large pit follows, with a three-Brick Block platform above it, followed by another stretch of land with two Little Goombas and two green Koopa Paratroopas. High above is a row of Brick Blocks with a red Koopa Troopa walking on it. On the right end is a ? Block containing a power-up. Next up are two pits surrounding a pipe, with a row of Brick Blocks above, featuring two coins on the left end. Finally, a flight of steps containing two small pits and a green Koopa Paratroopa lies ahead, leading to the flagpole. Challenges in Super Mario Bros. Deluxe In Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, there are five Red Coins and a hidden Yoshi Egg to collect. The player will also obtain a medal based on their score. The target score for this level is 36000. Red Coin locations * Red Coin #1 is located inside the Brick Block right under the first power-up. * Red Coin #2 is located after the lifts in the underwater bonus area. * Red Coin #3 is located in the low-hanging Coin Block. * Red Coin #4 is located in an added Coin Block in the high platform of Brick Blocks. Hidden Blocks are placed below. * Red Coin #5 is located above the platform of Brick Blocks, above the final pipe. Yoshi Egg location * The Yoshi Egg is found inside a Hidden Block above the final step of the staircase featuring the Hammer Brother. Level map SMB World 5-2 NES level map.png Navigation Category:Levels Category:Levels in Super Mario Bros.